The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for wrapping selected sheet material articles of a plurality of the articles.
During the processing of magazines, newspapers, or other sheet material articles, it may be desirable to wrap selected articles. There are many different reasons for wanting to wrap selected magazines from a series of magazines. For example, it may be desirable to wrap specific magazines containing high quality advertisements for readers who are target advertisement recipients to provide an improved appearance. It may be desired to wrap magazines to enclose loose items, such as billing statements, addressing cards or advertisement flyers.
During the wrapping of each selected magazine it is desirable to have the wrapping material tightly and neatly wrapped around the magazine. The wrapping material may be sealed to keep the wrapping material in place and to keep dirt out of the wrapped magazine. It is also desirable that sequential ordering of the magazines prior to wrapping be maintained, even though certain magazines may be wrapped, to ensure proper delivery routing of the magazines to readers.